1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to reed-type musical instruments and particularly to harmonicas. More specifically, this invention is directed to the manufacture of mouth organs and especially to minimizing the number of component parts to thereby facilitate the assembly of such instruments. Accordingly, the general objects of the present invention are to provide novel and improved apparatus and methods of such character.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Harmonicas having reed compartments are well known in the art. The reed compartments of such instruments are defined by a pair of oppositely disposed side walls, the inner surface of a shell or housing defining member and a sounding board. The sounding board will support multiple reeds with a pair of reeds typically being associated with each compartment. The prior art harmonica will also be provided with a lid or cover which, during assembly of the instrument, will be attached to the shell. A harmonica of the type being discussed is shown at page 76 of the publication entitled "Alles uber Reparaturen von Akkordeons Melodicas Mundharmonikas" (Complete Guide to Repairing Accordians, Melodicas and Harmonicas) published by Matth. Hohner AG in 1978. Such prior harmonicas are comprised of a plurality of parts, i.e., a reed compartment defining body, upper and lower sounding boards, upper and lower lids and a multiplicity of screws.
A harmonica which is formed from two housing shells which are integrated by mechanical fasteners is shown in British Patent 592,076. In the harmonica of this British patent, reed compartment wall sections, which are brought into engagement with one another, must be precisely formed in the two cooperating housing shells. A sounding board is provided for each reed compartment, and these sounding boards are inserted between the associated reed compartment wall sections and clamped in position when the instrument is assembled through the use of plural attachment screws. In the harmonica of this British patent, accordingly, assembly requires manipulation of a significant number of individual parts.
A harmonica which employs a snap-on lid or cover member may be seen from German Patent 3,235,034.
A significant deficiency of the above-described prior art harmonicas resides in the fact that the assembly thereof is, because of the relatively large number of parts which must be manipulated, labor intensive and thus comparatively expensive.